A Webgott story
by Yuki157
Summary: Something weird has happened to Joe and Webster is trying to find a cure to get him back to normal. SLASH


Is it just me or something weird just happened?

Enjoy! And please review!

WARNING: BoyxBoy

If you don't like don't read.

Chapter 1

It was an early morning at 6:00am. "Damn, I'm so tired" Liebgott said as he

went to the kitchen to get a drink, and when he opened the fridge he see's this

weird looking drink. **I never seen this drink before?** He thought "Oh well."

He drank the whole drink and has this weird feeling in his chest. "Shit...what's

this feeling in my chest?" "Hey, are you OK Joe?" a voice said. When Liebgott

heard a familiar voice he turned around and it was Webster his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Liebgott said. "Nothing, I thought you're crying or

something"

"Me! Crying, I just needed a drink that's all" "Oh, I see..." Webster said and went

back to bed. Liebgott grabbed his arm for some reason and said "It's gonna be

OK Web nothing's wrong with me, I promise you that everything's gonna be OK"

Liebgott said and kissed his cheek. "I'll just take a walk outside, OK?" Webster

nodded his head and went back to sleep finally.

I was a nice cold air outside and the feeling in his chest started again.

"Fu..." and then he passed out on the path way. When Webster looked outside

from his bedroom window just to see if Liebgott is coming back and he see's him

on the path way. Web was shocked and went outside to get him back to bed till

he wakes up. **Come on Joe, wake up** Webster thought. "May he needs

another drink or..." a knock came from downstairs. Webster doesn't want to

leave him but, he checked anyway and it was George Luz. "Hi, Web!" Luz said

joyfully. "H-hi" Web's voice cracked. "Hey is something wrong buddy?" Luz

asked. Tears came through Web's eyes. "T-there's something wrong with Joe."

Luz nodded because he understands how Web shows his feelings to his best

friend Joe. "Where's Joe?" "Upstairs sleeping because he past out for some

reason" Web said. Luz nodded again. "I hope he gets better" Web nodded and

Luz left. Webster went back to his and Joe's bedroom to see if he's OK. "Joe,

Wake up" Webster asked and it was the afternoon already. So, he kissed Joe's

forehead and went downstairs to eat lunch.

**Mean While**

Liebgott moaned to wake up and something bad just happened. When he

looked in the bathroom mirror he was shocked. "FUCK!" He screamed and

closed the door to not let Webster hear. **Shit, Why do I look like a fucking girl**

Joe thought. "What happens if Web see's...he'll hate me for the rest of my life..."

"What the hell, I talk like a girl too, Shit!"

"Is everything OK Joe" Web asked. What should Joe do? Show himself

to him or just stay in the bathroom for a week? "Come on Joe, open the door"

"NO!"

"Please, show yourself to me"

"No." Joe said again. "Why? Why won't you open the door Joe?" Web asked.

"Because you'll freak and hate me."

"Hate You? I don't hate you Joe, I love you." "Really?" Joe sniffed. "Really."

"Fine...please don't freak out, OK?" "I won't freak out, just open the stupid door."

"OK, here it goes." Joe opened the door and Webster was shocked. He never

seen Joe like this before. "W-what happened to you?" Web asked.

"See, I said you'll freak out." "I'm not freaking out, I'm just shocked."

Joe sighed. "I hate this, Why am a girl?" Joe sniffed. "Tell me what happened?"

Web said.

"It all started when I drank that drink." Webster nodded. "Oh and that's why you

passed out and turned to a girl." The female version of Joe nodded. "I just want

to be back to normal"

"Just take a nap, we have a big day tomorrow" Web said. Joe's eyes are wide

open. "Tomorrow! I can't be like this in public!"

"I'll explain everything to the other guys, OK?"

"OK."

"That's my girl" Web said and kissed Joe's cheek. "I'm not a girl Damn it! I'm

actually a guy that turned into a girl!"

Web sighed.

"I'm going to bed, good night"

"Good Night Joe" Web said.

Notes: What will Web do to turn Joe back to normal? Find out in the series.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
